


Whipped

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, General modern au, It's all good tho they're all obviously in love :), Jack is a Little Shit, M/M, Rhys playing his boyfriends like fiddles, Tim will get his vegetable garden dammit, kind of lol i mean rhys is a little sick poor bab, mentions of all the blowjobs rhys will owe haha, sick/comfort, so is Rhys but he's clever about it haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Basically, Rhys is a little shit who uses being sick at home to get what he wants. Jack makes fun of Tim being totally whipped, but Jack is the easier target of the two, truly.This was one of the four word prompts for "You're such a bitch." :D They are both, indeed, Rhys' unwitting bitches hahaha





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun :D Rhys is such a little pathetic shit when he's sick. Also on my tumblr [here](https://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/160280925155/rhackothy-for-youre-such-a-bitch).

“Please Tim?”

“You’ve got it.”

“Can I have cherries too?”

“Yup.”

“And nuts?”

“Do you want peanuts or walnuts?”

“…Do we have pecans?”

“Pecans? No…” At the look on Rhys’ face, Tim frowned. “But I can go out and get some?”

“No no, if it’s going to be trouble–” Rhys coughed, and then groaned at the soreness in his throat. The suggestion of ice cream had been taken a bit further than a quick stop at the market, but Tim wouldn’t back out now. Especially if it would alleviate some of the symptoms. 

“I can do it. Just rest, okay? I’m going to pick you up some chicken noodle soup, too. Nothing that can’t cure,” he said with a smile.

“Can you get it from Genos?” Rhys asked pathetically. “They have the best noodles.”

Tim was planning on just picking up a can at the grocery store along with the ice cream…and cherries and nuts and everything else… but he could stop there without the ice cream melting in time, he was sure.

“You’ve got it.” He placed a kiss on Rhys’ forehead before leaving the penthouse. It was an hour before he was actually back, but he’d managed to get everything and beat the crowds and traffic. He was currently putting the soup in a proper bowl that the amber-haired man could sip from if he wanted while Jack just snorted from the couch.

“What?” Tim asked with a sharp look.

“You.” The older man looked amused, and Tim waited for him to clue him in on what he found so funny. “You’re such a bitch.”

Tim knew _exactly_ what Jack was referring to, and chose to defend his decisions instead of playing dumb. “He’s sick, okay? You want what you want when you’re sick, it’s that simple. It’ll make him feel better.”

“He would have been fine with a carton of something and any old can from the corner market,” the older man said with a shit-eating grin. “He’s made you his bitch.”

Tim was about to go on a ‘you’re one to talk’ tangent when Rhys stepped into the room, blanket wrapped around his shoulders and dragging pathetically after him. The other man looked at Tim hopefully, eyeing the soup eagerly and coming in to nuzzle Tim in thanks.

“You should be laying down, you know.”

“I heard you were home. Jack’s just watching tv, _loudly_ , while I’m trying to rest.”

Jack didn’t even spare Rhys a look while selling him out. “You’re playing on your phone in there, I don’t know who you’re trying to fool, kitten.”

Rhys frowned at being sold out, but Tim ushered him back into the bedroom, ignoring his grumbles about how Jack was surely going to make him sicker.

Tim sat him back in their large bed and fluffed up pillows to make him comfortable. Rhys gave him a wide-eyed look of supplication, upping his pathetic factor by two. “Can I have the ice cream now?”

“It got a little soft on the way back so I popped it in the freezer real quick. I’m heating your soup up right now, and I’m going to get you some soft crackers with it. Just rest for the moment.”

“…Can I eat in bed?” 

The thought of crackers and crumbs in bed made Tim’s nose wrinkle, but he sighed. “Sure thing. Just go rest for now, okay?”

Tim left the other man in the bedroom while Jack smirked at him from the couch. “ _Bitch_.”

“Oh shut up.”

Tim brought Rhys his soup a bit later, and came back out for the crackers and some tea that Rhys especially loved. Jack gave the double a silent, smug look, and Tim just told him to go to hell without the older man even saying a word. Jack’s cackles followed him into the bedroom.

–

“Jaaaaack. Jack please?”

“No, Rhys.”

“But you didn’t even look.”

“Because I know we don’t need it.”

“Please? It’ll make me feel better.”

“What part of you?”

“…my humble origins?”

The older man snorted. “The winter house already has a hot tub, kitten. We can go kick it there until you get better if you want.”

The younger man pouted as he sat next to Jack on the couch, blankets wrapped around him and still in pajamas. Truthfully, Rhys was more or less better already. A runny nose hardly made him an invalid, and his sore throat and fever had been gone some days now. 

He was sure as hell committed to playing up every last ounce of pity he could get, though.

“But _Jaaaaack_ …”

“ _Rhyyyyys_ …”

The younger man pouted fully next to him. Time to try a new tactic. “You can’t take the time off right now to go to the winter house. The company needs you.”

“That’s okay, you and Tim can go and get some R&R for me. Just don’t fuck on the new mattress yet. I wanna personally be there for that ribbon ceremony,” the CEO said with a filthy chuckle.

Rhys burrowed in closer to the older man, his voice taking on a more pathetic octave. “It won’t be the same without you there… I’ll miss you too much.” Jack sighed and ruffled Rhys’ hair affectionately, but didn’t comment. Rhys sensed weakness there and seized the opportunity. “You know how bad I toss and turn if you’re not in bed with us… I’ll just get worse, Jack.”

“Kitten, we don’t have _room_ for a hot tub.”

Negotiation. Rhys could work with this. “What about next to the fence under the grape vine terrace?”

Jack snorted. “Tim would skin me if I co-opted his plans for a vegetable garden this year.”

“Then near the edge of the yard? By the barbeque?” 

“And get smoke in our faces when the wind kicks up?” Jack gave the man at his side a nonplussed look. “You trying to do me in that way, cupcake?”

Rhys rolled his eyes and relaxed back into the older man. There was silence a few moments while Jack flipped channels, optimistically thinking the conversation was put to bed. 

“…what about the balcony?”

Jack looked at Rhys like he was crazy. “Do you know how heavy those things are?”

“No no, hear me out. You’ve been wanting to remodel the bedroom for some time, right?” Jack was silent, watching him suspiciously. Rhys took it for a good sign. “Just widen the balcony, some extra supports, we can have stairs from the garden to the bedroom and right to the hot tub.” 

Rhys was practically worming his way into Jack’s lap as he spun the idea. The older man held him close, fingers tapping a rhythm on Rhys’ thigh as the younger man made himself comfortable.

“Think about it. We can grow more grapevines up the sides, torches up on the balcony itself, sitting in nice warm water on colder nights and look out into the valley.” Jack hummed at the idea. Rhys was pretty sure he was sold. “Soothe all those sore muscles from working too hard, handsome. Real therapeutic. If you call the contractors now, they can probably have it done before the week is over,” Rhys purred. “Everyone knows Hyperion can make the impossible happen…”

“That lady from innovations or whatever the shit _did_ want to come to the house for the PR interview…”

“Imagine how impressed she’ll be with something Handsome Jack himself designed for his own house. President of the company is just as skilled as his employees. Imagine how it’ll raise stock.” Rhys wiggled in Jack’s lap and the older man laughed.

“That’s some pretty crafty bullshit there, baby.”

“But you know I’m right.”

Jack snorted. “Those magazine types eat this shit up.” He pressed a kiss to the younger man’s temple before shunting him off his lap. “Go pick out the style you want, sugar, and I’m going to make some calls.”

With the energy of one definitely _not_ sick, Rhys jumped up and headed straight to his computer in their home office, blankets wrapped around him trailing like a cape. Jack wondered for a moment if he didn’t just get played, but decided to think about how he’d get to view Tim and Rhys in bathing suits from their bedroom instead.

–

“So I hear we’re getting a hot tub?”

Jack looked up from where he was drafting plans on his desk, glasses askew on his handsome face as Tim looked on, smug as hell. Jack ignored his expression with a simple explanation. “It’s therapeutic or some shit.”

Tim gave Jack a raise of his brow that seemed to say “ _Who’s the bitch now?_ ”

“Shut up Timothy.”

The other man only chuckled. “I didn’t say anything.”

“You were thinking it.”

“Thinking _what_ exactly?”

Jack frowned deeply. “That I’m his–”

“Bitch?”

Jack snorted. He deserved that. “He’s a persuasive little shit, isn’t he?”

“Maybe,” Tim offered with a grin. “I’m pretty sure he’s not even sick anymore.”

“…That little shit.”

“Just admit it, he’s got us _both_ whipped.”

“Maybe,” Jack conceded, smiling up from his plans with a dirty grin. “But if he thinks he’s not paying for this in blowjobs aplenty, then he’s got another thing coming.” 

Tim laughed and asked if Jack was being literal. The older man tossed a pencil at him as Tim fled the room, leaving Jack to question why he even put up with his two ultra-hot sexy young boyfriends. 

He rolled his eyes at himself with a grimace and drafted up plans for benches and a built-in beer fridge while he was at it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tim might be whipped, Jack, but the levels of such are _highly_ different between the two of you xD bahahah Little modern sort of au I guess. Didn't think too far into it but it was still a lot of fun to play with :) There's not enough rhackothy nonsense about so here we are :D
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it woo :D
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


End file.
